


its the little things

by softcalender



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cooking, Cute, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Hugs, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: Cooking together in the kitchen is their favourite thing to do. Cooking for their friends takes it up another notch.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	its the little things

**Author's Note:**

> I am ✨soft✨ for these boys.  
> lil bit of swearing. guess who did that lmao
> 
> ALSO all these food related fics are because I am trying learn Basic Life Skills like cooking hehe.  
> Fried rice is HARD not to spill !

The weaved between each other in unison. Reaching and passing ingredients in the kitchen. 

They were hosting dinner tonight. As they did most weeks as Tsukishima and Kageyama were surprisingly the most responsible ones and were the first to buy a home. 

"King, pass me the miso paste?"

Kageyama grunted and held out the container to him from Tsukishima's left. He then resumed chopping the green onions. The simple, comforting scent of the miso soup waft between them as Kei mixed in the kombu, bonito flakes, and miso paste.

"Didn't you add the tofu and wakame?" Tobio said gesturing at the bowl of ingredients he had neatly set aside for Tsukishima.

"Shit, I almost forgot."

Kageyama laughed at him and lapsed back into a comfortable silence.

"I want noodles for dinner," Kageyama broached carefully. Tentatively glancing at Kei as he chopped the carrots. Tsukishima humoured him, "Sure, but why the nervousness to ask? I don't bite."

Kageyama smiled at him, "I know you said you wanted to finish the rice from lunch."

Tsukishima turned from mixing the soup. Their kitchen was quite small as most Japanese kitchen were. But it seemed bigger as they had an open plan that connected the kitchen to the living room and their dining table. Besides the wooden chopping board on the marble counter the shelves that lined the room were clean white. All straight lines and a large white marble top that doubled as a breakfast bar. 

Tsukishima came around Kageyama and pressed into his back. Wrapping his arms lightly around his toned waist and pressing his face into his back. Kageyama hummed. He then placed his head next to Tobio's neck and spoke.

"I did. Maybe we can serve fish with rice and chicken yakisoba."

Kageyama groaned, "I wish we decided that before I cubed the carrot."

Tsukishima laughed, "Actually, let's make shrimp fried rice. I made some yum yum sause yesterday. It'll taste good."

"Sounds good. I'll make the chicken yakisoba-" 

"-And I'll make the shrimp fried rice," Kei finished for him.

Kageyama leaned back lightly and kissed Tsukishima's cheek. Then ducked away to get the cabbage for his noodles. Kageyama still had to prepare some ingredients for his dish so Kei go to work on the fried rice. He cooked the garlic and onions shortly before he added the leftover jasmine rice and Tobio's diced carrots (they both detested peas so they never used the store's frozen ones.)

Meanwhile Kageyama had wordlessly finished preparing his ingredients and slyly put up a pot of yakisoba noodles to cook on the stove. 

He had also whisked some eggs for Tsukishima's dish.

"I already added salt to it."

"Did you read my mind?" Kei questioned.

Kageyama smiled and bumped his shoulder to his. It was late evening and the sun basked their home in soft yellow rays. It was warm and they were happy.

"Stove top is pretty crowded," Kageyama commented mindlessly.

He was watching Tsukishima mix the oyster sauce, soy sauce, and lemon juice into the rice. Kei gave him a dirty look after jabbing his wooden spoon at his boiling noodles.

"Hey! They are almost done. I think the soup is done."

"Yeah, I think so. Can you take it off and add the green onions."

Kageyama distractedly nodded as he looked for their soup bowls. He turned inquiringly to Kei.

"Next to microwave oven, third drawer."

Kageyama shook his head at him, "It's like I don't even know this place."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and only snorted in turn. He'd only reorganised the kitchen once. But it had become a running joke between them that Kageyama was perceptually lost in navigating their little place.

With some skilled manoeuvring the soup was off the counter. Kageyama garnished it with some green onions and placed the bowl on their dining table in front of their breakfast bar.

Kei used this opportunity with a free counter to fry his shrimp and then quickly add to his fried rice. Tobio took off his pot and strained his noodles.

"Don't burn yourself."

"I won't."

"Could you cook my chicken in that skillet please?"

"Sure thing. Can you talk me through what to add. It has been a while since I made this dish."

"Yeah sure, one second I'll just put the noodles away."

In the meantime Tsukishima served the fried rice in a large bowl on the dining table. He quickly set up the table as well. Placing three extra plates, bowls and placemats for their guests. Tsukishima returned to the kitchen and rested for a moment against the shelves. Kageyama came up to him and rubbed his arm.

"Tired?"

"A little, we need bigger pans. It was a whole arm workout mixing that fried rice without spilling."

Kageyama laughed with him and took his place behind the stove counter. Kageyama didn't have a loud laugh like Hinata. It was more like a huff of air or a deep chuckle that warmed Kei's heart everytime. He liked making smile and even more so when he managed to draw that laugh. That warmth stayed with him as Kageyama asked him for the ingredients from the counter top.

"Chicken and garlic."

"Yes Chef."

Kageyama gave him a wry smile.

After a minute of stirring he asked, "Chile paste."

"Yes Chef."

Kageyama looked at him then said, "Then, wash the dishes."

The 'Yes Chef' was at the tip of his tongue and it almost slipped out on auto. Kei bit his tongue and swore, "Fuck!" He rubbed his tongue lightly and Kageyama laughed and laughed.

What a lovely sound that was. 

"You ass."

Tobio huffed out, "We'll clean up together. Pass me the soy sause?"

Tsukishima sullenly passed it over. But again he wasn't as mad as he would have been for being played because it made Kageyama laughed.

"Can you get another skillet for the cabbage, carrot and onion?"

"Can't you cook them with the chicken?" Kei asked confused.

"It overcooks the chicken. I don't want it to be rubbery." he says adorably while setting aside his spoon and letting the chicken simmer in the sause.

"So meticulous, King. Here." Kei held out the skillet.

"Thank you."

Kageyama turned up the heat to medium high and stirred cabbage, onions, carrots and salt in hot oil. Until the cabbage wilted a couple minutes later. In quick work he stirred the chicken into the cabbage mixture. Then added noodles that Tsukishima handed to him.

Just then the doorbell rang. Faintly one could hear Yamaguchi, Hinata and Yachi clambering getting their shoes off.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes fondly, "I'll get them."

Absently he squeezed Kageyama's arm as he left the kitchen to go to their doorway in the living room. Kageyama smiled at the casual touch. His arm stayed warm as their guests bustled in thanking them for the inviting them.

"Smells really good Bakeyama! Since when do you cook!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes and retorted back, "I will kick you out of my house."

"It looks great." Yachi said politely.

Yamaguchi added fiddling with his sweater, "Need help in the kitchen?"

Kageyama waved him off, "Take a seat I am almost done. Just need to serve it now."

Tsukishima walked to the fridge, "We could garnish with pickled ginger. Did you take it out?"

"No, I don't know where anything in this kitchen is."

Kei resisted the bait but still rammed his head playfully at Kageyama's shoulder as he was putting the noodles into a large bowl.

"My noodles! They'll spill! Nooo!"

"Okay DRAMA king shall we join our guests now?" Kei looked at Tobio fondly and they got lost for moment looking at each other. They were in their home. That they built together. With their friends at the dining table and warm, delectable food waiting. 

This was what it meant to be content. Kei realised so clearly for some reason. It didn't mean to desire nothing more but it meant to be happy with what one had. 

"Did we come over to watch you both make heart eyes at each other?" Yamaguchi asked.

Tsukishima and Kageyama broke apart and went to sit with their friends at the dining table. As Tsukishima set down the noodles he told Yamaguchi, "Shut up, Yama."

"Gomen Tsukki," he didn't mean it one bit.

Hinata exclaimed, "Let's eat!"

"Wait the yum yum sause!" Kageyama bolted to the fridge and everyone laughed.

As Tobio got seated everyone chimed 'Itadakimasu' and dug in. Between the compliments over the food Tobio caught Kei's eye and smiled. Good food, good company were life's simplest yet greatest pleasures. And Kageyama and Tsukishima both knew in that moment what the other was thinking.

'I love you.'

**Author's Note:**

> I just want somebody to make food for and cuddle lmao
> 
> BONUS:  
> [After dinner. Everyone is chatting on the couch. Kageyama and Tsukishima are lazily taking in bowls and plates to the kitchen.]  
> tsukishima: hey, want to hear something dirty?  
> kageyama, smirking: yeah  
> tsukishima: the dishes  
> kageyama:  
> tsukishima: go do them


End file.
